User talk:Blazowski
Accents in non-English dubs I'm interested in how non-English dubs represent different accents within the story: Westeros basically has three for the Common Tongue: *"Standard" Common Tongue accent, for the Andal-dominated kingdoms of southern Westeros (including the Iron Islands). Uses a standard, southern England accent. *"First Men accent" - the North at Winterfell and the wildlings beyond the Wall both speak like this, in a northern England accent (Westeros is fantasy-Britain, both are from "the north"). Wildlings have the same accent due to their shared descent from the First Men. *Dornish accent - from the Rhoynar. A "Spanish" accent. There are also upper-class and lower-class accents, between the aristocracy and the working classes: aristocrats like the Lannisters or Tyrells speak in refined "Received Pronunciation" English (like what would be heard at the royal court in London). Working class people like Davos, Gendry, etc. speak more loosely, with grammar errors ("Working class accents" like Cockney English or Estuary English). I just updated with some info about the German dub accents: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Common_Tongue#In_non-English_dubs Interestingly, the German dub doesn't try to officially show a difference between a northern and southern England accent: people in the North talk like people in King's Landing (though they use more slang terms). German doesn't have "accents" so much as "regional dialects" so this wasn't a difference that was easy to portray. Some people from outside of Westeros also use specific accents. How do they represent regional or class accents in the other language dubs you've seen? --The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:21, August 13, 2017 (UTC) :Hello. That's a really interesting question. I've checked scenes from every episode until Season 5 to give you a more proper answer (from Season 6 onwards all the voice actors were replaced, so I won't mention it). :In the Brazilian dub, there's no attempt to distinguish the Westerosi accents. Brazil actually has a great amount of accents and dialects, but the dubbing would use mainly those from São Paulo and Rio de Janeiro - the actors are trained to speak Brazilian Portuguese correctly and clearly, though, so every Portuguese speaker can understand it; and these accents the ones almost everybody is familiar with. :So, yes, the regional Westerosi accents are just a single one. I wouldn't say this "homogeneity" is a bad thing... for the most part. I can't see any Brazilian accents that would match well those from northern and southern England. But the Dornish people, who speak with a "Spanish" accent in English, basically use the same accent their "First Men" and "Andal" neighbors use in our dub, instead of doing the same as the original actors. That's really disappointing, actually... Knowing that our dubbing is considered to be one of the best in the world, and they made no attempt to keep this detail. :As for the upper-class and lower-class accents, they usually use different pronunciations and intonations to represent the difference. The working class, as you called them, usually have rougher voices. They also use some colloquialisms and slangs and commit some well-placed, intentional gramatical errors. The southern aristocracy frequently sound snobbish. :As for the characters from outside of Westeros, their accent or the lack of it is very variable. Missandei, Tycho Nestoris, the aristocrats in Slaver's Bay and the Qartheens speak with no accent; Syrio Forel speaks with a Greek-accented Portuguese, as in English; Grey Worm has a strong foreign accent as well; Salladhor Saan has no accent, but he speaks with a rough voice; Jaqen H'ghar speaks smoothly, but with no accent; Shae also speaks with no accent. :Feel free to ask if you need any other information. Hope I helped you. Best regards -- Blazowski (talk) 00:58, August 17, 2017 (UTC) Thanks!--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:13, August 17, 2017 (UTC) So in "Mockingbird", when Oberyn Martell remarks that he thinks everyone from the rest of Westeros, outside of Dorne, speaks with a strange accent, in the Portugese dub he's speaking in the same accent as Tyrion?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:22, August 17, 2017 (UTC) :Yes. There's actually a small and almost imperceptible difference between the pronunciation of the names: Oberyn's voice actor pronounces a "stronger" R while speaking "Cersei" and "Casterly Rock", for example, but it is not something I would call accent, once the rest of his speech sounds quite normal. --Blazowski (talk) 01:49, August 17, 2017 (UTC)